


Alpha Bodyguard

by Drake137



Category: omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha bodyguard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gen, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake137/pseuds/Drake137
Summary: Arine adopts a group of omegas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wrote for a Tumblr blog. All characters or OC's within my own world and it is a one shot(as of right now). If readers would like I might expand on it. Please be kind as I had to rewrite it when my notes crashed and I am not as happy with it the second time.

Arine was out for an afternoon walk in the local park when a chorus of voices and laughter caught her attention. As she turned to investigate she was overcome by a mixture of sweet scents. She saw a large group of omegas lounging on blankets laid out near the back corner of the park. She smiled and continued her walk, instinctively looking back to check on the group every once in a while. As she came to the path leading towards the omegas something else caught her attention. A small group of alphas were sneering at the omegas with a look in their eyes Arine knew too well.

She veered off the walking path, putting herself between the alphas and the group of omegas. She smirked at the alphas as she knelt down beside the nearest omega putting her arm around his shoulder. She felt him tense up, and realizing he could smell she was an alpha she leaned in and whispered in his ear "Please don't act afraid. My name is Arine and there is a group of alphas behind me who seem to wish you all harm. I will not allow that to happen." He looked up at her, her scent had become calming and her smile was warm. He quickly realized she meant them no ill will. He relaxed into her side as she sat down by him. She glanced back at the alphas, and saw that they were huddled together but kept glancing at her. 

The omega beside her leaned forward to tell his friend what Arine had said and ask her to pass it on. A hush fell over the group as they spread the information between each other. Several of the glaced over at Arine, and she just smiled back at them. Soon all the omegas were laughing and talking again, this time dragging Arine into the mix. She couldn't help but enjoy herself, as the omegas began to cuddle up to her. 

Some time later she looked back to see the other alphas had left their spot, and after surveying the park she was sure they were gone and the omegas would not be bothered any more. She told the omegas beside her that the danger had passed and she began to stand up. Two of the omegas grabbed her hands, looking up at her with big puppy dog eyes. 

"Please don't leave," the boy, Ryl, begged. "None of us have ever felt as safe here as we have today." She grinned and sat back down.

"Okay, I'll stay for a little while, but it's getting late and I don't want you all out in the cold." The group let out a cheer and went back to talking. Arine kept track of the time and about a half hour before sunset she helped the group pack up. She was about to leave but could tell by the change in their scents that something was bothering them so she asked Ryl what was going on.

"We normally walk home as a group, but even then we sometimes get harassed." Arine frowned, no one was going to bother these sweet babies if she had her way. 

"Come now loves, I'll walk you home. I said I wouldn't let you be harmed and I meant it." She got near the front of group, letting a few of them stay ahead of her to lead the way. The first part of the walk was uneventful, although each omega insisted on hugging Arine before they went into their homes. At first it confused her, but Ryl told her that she was the first alpha who had been nice to most of them.

The group had to walk past a row of bars where alphas were known to hang out. As they passed by a few alphas outside the bars began catcalling the omegas. Arine stopped the group and walked out to where the hecklers stood. She stopped in front of them and barred her teeth. 

"Don't ever let me catch you speaking to someone else like that again," she growled, "especially not one of my omegas." They may not have been truely hers, but they didn't need to know that. She was protecting them, and that's all that mattered. The other alphas backed down and turned away. She took a deep breath and returned her scent back to normal before returning to the omegas.

The rest of the walk went smoothly, each omega hugging Arine before returning home. Ryl was the last omega left, and as they stopped by his door he looked up at her smiling.

"Thank you for watching out for us today, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't stepped in. We meet there once a week, if you'd even like to stop by again I'm sure we will have a place for you." He hugged her, pulling her down to kiss her cheek before hurrying inside. She stood there for a minute with her hand on her cheek, grinning like a school girl. Those were her omegas she decided, and no one would ever hurt them.


End file.
